I Believed
by dsaANON
Summary: You said you would be okay - but I knew the truth. You told me to wait - and I will wait forever for you because you said you would find me - and I believe in you. AU ShizNat Character death.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Stand alone chapter or continuation of 'I Lied'. ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Your Word<strong>

I still remember the day we first meet, I had left the safety of armed guards and fortified walls to find and organize the resistance – the kingdom was in turmoil and as the daughter of an oppressed King my role in the world has changed to become a renegade leader.

In the dark and unfamiliar part of town I had ventured out from the castle under my father's orders to find the inn in which I was to rendezvous with other members in. The night was cold, I had stayed close to the fringe of the streets near the shadows to avoid detection but even with the Inn in sight I had little luck and met with crooks and thugs.

Their intimidating stature pushed me back into the dingy alleyway – at that time I had I wondered whether it was better to escape to the Inn and seek refuge at with the agents of the resistance but at the risk of exposing our meeting, or to handle this situation myself in some way.

With my cloak and their drunken state their only concern seemed to be money and I decided it was best to comply with their demands for the greater purpose of my outing. And it was then that you came – your husky voice spoke out from behind the two ruffians before they fell suddenly – their legs buckling and crumpling beneath them.

My eyes fell upon you behind my hooded face, I realize now that at the first sight of you I was captivated and it was then that I fell in love.

Despite being of the fairer sex in the dangerous, shady part of town you were proud to flaunt your features: you showed your feminine face with your long midnight blue tresses that fell past your shoulders – you were unafraid of the dangers it entails, and you were confident and self-assured – everything I aspired to be.

You spoke words of warning and concern – that one should be more careful and cautious in that area and I didn't answer as I was unsure of what to say.

I could feel your eyes scan my form and I knew that you had already deduced my gender. You asked where I was headed and if I needed company and I pointed to the tavern across the street.

You nodded in silent understanding and led the way. You accompanied me longer than you offered – staying by my side to ward off drunkards in the rowdy pub and followed silently as I navigated my way to the back.

When we had reached the door to the private room you motioned to bid your farewell – unquestioning and indifferent about a reward – you turned to leave but my hand shot out to stop you.

At first I had wanted the protection – your aptness in dealing with those two men and your kind generosity in helping another made me trust you despite the warnings I've had about strangers - your nonchalant and undaunted demeanour demanded me to recruit you.

I asked you if the lengths you'd go for a stranger indicate the lengths you'd go for your country.

Your forest green eyes bore into mine as you gave me your reply: that you'd go to any lengths for those who've earned your loyalty; for those you felt were good enough.

That was where it all began – a whim of saving a stranger on your behalf and a whim of inviting a stranger, possibly to her death on a cause that wasn't hers, on mine.

That was when we began.

* * *

><p>My instincts were right about you but your loyalty was both easier and harder to attain than I had imagined.<p>

We were drawn to each other like destined lovers – despite the danger the kingdom was in and the responsibilities I had to it – we still found solace in one another.

Upon joining the resistance you stayed by my side, acting as my close guard - your loyalty to me, your talent and skills were beyond exceptional but you held animosity and weariness against everyone else yet even with your caution, you were an asset both to me and the resistance.

You were truly a soldier; my knight and we had a mission to complete.

"We need to mount an ambush, while they're unaware!" One of my lieutenants suggested.

"No, we came across them by chance. We're unprepared and outnumbered. An ambush would only alert them of our presence and invoke an attack." I reasoned in a level tone.

I sat before our make-shift war table that had the map of the surrounding area placed out within the main tent. My captains and lieutenants of our small party of troops stood at attention around it.

Like always you were beside me – keeping guard and keeping me safe.

"It'd be best to retreat through the mountain pass – the terrain there would give us an advantage should they decide to follow." You pointed out with your authoritative voice.

The rest of the captains nodded in agreement, mumbling how to execute the plan as discretely as possible when the loud screams of our men sounded in the night.

"We're under attack!" The voices outside yelled just as a flaming arrow pierced through the fabric of our tent – setting it aflame.

"Send word to the men to retreat to the mountain pass, burn all the supplies." I ordered as I rose to my feet while my hands lay ready on the hilt of my sword to fight my way out.

By then your hand was already grasped onto my arm pulling me to the side; slashing at the fabric to produce an exit directly to the woods.

"Shizuru, we have to go." I'd heard those words; that tone of warning and fear so many times before – but to think that was the last time I were to hear them from your lips I would have savoured them so much more – like so many other things.

Some of the captains followed to keep me safe while others sent words of my orders.

The enemy ambush was planned and elaborate, one after another my men fell from arrows and soldiers that charged at us – even you had trouble clearing the path before me.

I defended myself the best I could but the moment my vision was obscured by your midnight tresses and the impact of your body staggering over mine I knew it wasn't enough.

"Natsuki!" I screamed – my arms instinctively slipping under yours to keep you up – my eyes darted to the tail of the arrow that pierced through your back.

"Run, Shizuru." You gasped as you tried your best to remain strong.

My once focused and determined mind became panicked – I was scared – I couldn't, I just couldn't lose her.

I tried to find a safe passage for the two of us; a place to tend your wounds; or just someone that could help – anyone as long as you was safe.

"Forget about me Shizuru, you need to go. They're after you; I'll be fine, just leave me." You ordered like the ever self-sacrificing guardian angel you were.

"No, no I can't. I can't just leave you." I practically whimpered – you were my 'everything', I couldn't just leave you behind.

"Listen to me, Shizuru!" You spoke to me sternly, pushing me back at arm's length and locking your gaze with my teary ones. "I'm going to be okay; I'll come find you, but you need to survive this. Wait for me."

You spoke with as much confidence and conviction as possible but I knew what those words really were.

The smile you gave me was weak and I could see the pain you were truly in even as you tried to carry your own weight – the struggle you made to reassure me - I knew it was all for the cause, all for _my_ cause.

You knew I had a kingdom to save but I couldn't just leave you. Yet you told me to leave and all I could do was silently nod in acceptance.

"I'll wait for you Natsuki, I'll wait for you." Those were the last words I'd whispered to you before I turned with tears streaming from my eyes and ran toward my men that beckoned me.

I escaped that night but not unscathed – my heart was in pieces because I knew that was probably the last I'd see of you. I wasn't going to let your actions go to waste and in result the resistance strengthen and in time we overcame our adversary and the kingdom was saved.

But we made a promise and I believe in you - you would never go back on your word – so I waited and even now in my dying days I still wait.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Mmmmm... Angsty-goodness =v=

And for those that enjoy a happy ending, there's a second chapter... but personally even though its a happy ending I still think its a little bittersweet (just how I like it muahahaha!)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Ta-da! ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"You know if you just get yourself someone we wouldn't have to guard you from your fanatics everywhere you go!" My long-time friend bellowed – as we strolled through the foreign city of Fuuka.<p>

Cars sped by the street as other members of the public strolled and walked up and down the street on this bright and sunny day.

"Well I never hired you to guard me, Haruka-san, I just invited you to a trip. You should relax a little." I spoke with calm and ease, letting my eyes scan leisurely around for a restaurant to dine in.

"Perhaps we should find a place to eat and continue this conversation, Haruka-chan" Our mousey friend mentioned before Haruka could bellow a reply. "That place looks nice… Um… Shizuru-san?"

I barely heard her call when my eyes found that mysterious figure in the diner.

I was caught – captivated – everything felt like it was leading up to this, that I've waited all these years – all my life – to see that very person.

"Oi, Bubuzuke!" Haruka called, but even her demanding tone did little to take my attention from the blue-haired beauty before me.

Everything around me started dissolving into nothingness when her eyes locked onto mine; everything disappeared in my world except for the sight of her.

Every fibre of my being longed for her but not a muscle in my body wanted to move – I stood there, waiting as the familiar stranger rushed to her feet and hurried to the diner doors.

She ran to me, her hands cupped my face and before I knew it her lips were on mine – it felt like second nature to me to react. It felt right.

Everything around me was a distant blur and I found myself mumbling words that weren't my own:

"Natsuki, Natsuki." I whimpered out a name that I did not recognise yet felt oh-so familiar as I buried my face into this stranger's chest.

"I found you, I finally found you." She whispered as our grip on one another tightens and the weight of her unexplained words lifted an unknown burden from my heart.

Tears, I've never shed in public, fell unrestrained. The emotional turmoil that released itself seemed to have been buried in my heart for a time that is beyond my understanding and once again words fell from my lips that I, myself, could not comprehend:

"Why did you take so long? Do you know how long I waited?" I cried in a choked voice.

'Have I been waiting… all this time… for her?' I wondered to myself.

Many people have commented that I was a patience person – like I was always waiting for something – someone, and I never said a thing to refute it because… I felt the same – like I was destined for something or someone, and all I was tasked to do was to wait.

"I'm sorry, Shizuru, I'm sorry. I'm here now, I'm here."

I didn't know how she knew my name but her words drove into me and brought out emotions that weren't mine.

As her hands gently stroke my hair, we held each other like our lives depended on it.

I believed… because I knew: she would keep her promise.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** If you're having trouble seeing what happened, short story is in their past life (medieval times) they made a promise; present day life they fulfilled that promise!

Read 'I Lied' as the companion fic if you haven't already ^v^

Hope that was to your liking!


End file.
